In the construction of new buildings, workers are often careless in cutting holes in the drywall for electrical switch and receptacle boxes. These carelessly-cut holes often leave saw lines and cut-outs that extend beyond the perimeter of the cut-out configuration for the rectangular electrical box. Wall finishers usually fill in the lines and cut-outs around these electrical boxes by using a spackle or finishing compound, known in the trade as "mud". After they fill in, the finishers customarily use a single strip of finishing or drywall tape, pasting it over the damaged area. This results in an uneven bulge on the damaged side surrounding the electrical box. When a cover plate is installed over an electrical box, the plate usually protrudes about this high area, thus giving an unsightly, shoddily-built appearance to the electrical box.
The present inventor realizes that the finishers, painters and drywall workers do not have the time to handcraft each damaged wall about a receptacle or switch box so that the unsightly bulge(s) can be eliminated. This is, of course, unfortunate, because a potential buyer of the building is left with a negative impression, viz., that the workmanship rendered in the construction of the building is shoddy.
In order to resolve this and other, related problems, (such as preventing drywall compound from filling the receptacle and to patch holes left by removed receptacles), the inventor sought a means by which a repair could be quickly implemented, one which work crews and finishing personnel would not hesitate to use. This invention comprises a simple, but effective, way to fix drywall surrounding electrical boxes during building construction. A prerequisite for using his repair product is the need for rapid installation.
The invention comprises the use of a new article of manufacture, one that is easily and quickly deposited over the hastily-fabricated, electrical-box aperture in the drywall. This new article consists of a rectangular mesh that is the size of the electrical box, with a rectangular border of finishing tape that is integrally disposed about the periphery of the mesh. The article is applied over the electrical box after holes or saw lines have been compounded with spackle. Any excess compound is then wiped from the article, and the article then finish-coated. The peripheral finishing-tape border disposed about the mesh covers the entire perimeter of the electrical box. In this fashion, the cover plate will fit flush on all sides surrounding the electrical box. Thus, the article of invention provides a repair that exhibits a good appearance, in addition to furnishing convenient, efficient and rapid installation.
This inventive article of manufacture can be easily fabricated in a dispensing roll of perforated rectangles. Every time that he or she makes a repair, a worker can easily tear a rectangular piece of the mesh-and-tape combination from the roll. In this manner, the inventive article can be quickly and rapidly dispensed.
The inventive article can be produced in various sizes to accommodate two-, four- and six-receptacle boxes, and single or double electrical switch boxes.
This inventive article of manufacture can also be fabricated in a round shape, so as to accommodate telephone-jack boxes, 6" can lights, and 3" plaster rings.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article of manufacture for the repair of damaged drywall or plasterboard surrounding an electrical box.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means by which damaged drywall areas on the periphery of electrical outlet boxes can be quickly and aesthetically repaired.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a repair article for drywall and plasterboard that can be rapidly installed by workers in the construction trades.
It is yet another object of this invention to prevent drywall compound from filling the receptacle or switch cutout, thus avoiding complications.